Of Logic and Intuition
by darisu-chan
Summary: L always used logic to solve his questions, but she knows intuition is better. LXOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note, but L's mine and he's at my house right now! Muahahahaha (just joking)

**Author's note: **This is an OC story about L and my charcater D or Rini. Hope you enjoy it! And please review if you liked it!

Of Logic and Intuition

L was trying to prove somehow that Yagami Light was, indeed, Kira. The thing was, how did he kill? How could he do it? L began to space out, still thinking about the possible answers for those questions that were driving him crazy. L was so concentrated, that he didn't notice the presence of his assistant.

Ryuuzaki-san, do you still want your cake? – She asked in her soft voice.

A… Yes, arigatou Rini-san. – He told her, looking down to see a piece of cake.

It's chocolate with strawberries, my favorite. – The girl told him, smiling.

For some reason he couldn't explain, L blushed and he then smiled to the girl.

Watari watched from afar. He chuckled at the very sight of the greatest detective blushing. The poor guy didn't know what he was feeling. It was obvious for Watari that Rini, who was indeed L's first friend from Wammy's, had been crushing for him for a while, it was also true that L was feeling the same way, but didn't realize it yet.

L was surprised by his reactions; lately, he was smiling for no reason, thing that was strange in him, he also was surprised to find him singing in the shower love songs, like: Accidentally in love or even can't help falling in love. Making it weirder, he daydreamed about Rini, in his mind both were laughing, hugging, holding hands and even… kissing.

Something was terribly wrong with him, how could he possibly have those thoughts about her? Was he crazy? For the first time he had no answer to know what he was feeling. He decided to ask Watari, he should know what was wrong with him.

Watari, can I ask you something? – L said to his old friend.

Yes Ryuuzaki, whatever you want. – The old man said.

Well, I've been feeling weird lately and I don't what do I have.

Tell me what you feel. –

I smile for no apparent reason, sing love songs, my face sometimes gets red, and I feel something fuzzy and warm inside my stomach and can't concentrate. – L finished listing his symptoms and Watari just smiled.

Do these things happen when Rini-chan is near you? – Watari asked, making L blink in confusion.

Yes, why? –

Ryuuzaki, you are in love. – Watari sentenced finding funny L's reaction.

L almost choked with the cake he was eating, almost fell from his chair and blushed like mad. Watari chuckled a bit and then he left the detective alone.

Was he in love? Did he love Rini? Was it possible? Logic told him it was impossible that he was in love. He didn't know Rini, the things he knew about her were only the normal things, like he knew she was very smart, a genius too, that was obvious since he asked Watari to search someone smart for the job. He knew she could bake, Rini mad L a great variety of sweets; her favorite colors were pink, red and purple, he deduced this by looking to her clothes, most were of those colors. She loved to sing, she was always singing in low voice, that's how he learned the song "Accidentally in love".

Rini was singing again, but this time her favorite song, the one that made her remembered L every time: "Candyman". He hoped he'll see her as his lollipop someday. She was in love with him, she knew it since both were kids, but he had forgotten. They met at Wammy's house, L used to look after her like an old brother would do. She used to play with Mello, Matt, Near and BB. He left Wammy's house to become the 3 best detectives. She was forced to use another alias, so she came out with Rini; Watari knew who she was, but L had no clue about her true identity.

But she was sure he might felt the same way. Her intuition told her so, and she was never wrong, so she thought she might give it a chance.

L decided that he wasn't in love and that Watari was crazy for thinking that. He then went to continue his investigation of the Kira case. He was interrupted by a voice behind him.

Hey L! – Rini told him, which surprised him, 'cause since the beginning she called him "Ryuuzaki-san".

Yes, Rini-san. –

Don't play silly, L! We both know what's my usual alias. – Rini told him playfully, while L watched her in confusion.

Your true alias? – He had to ask.

Hai! The alias I had back at Wammy's. – She said happily, just to irritate L.

Wammy's? You were in Wammy's house? –

Yup! I used to play with BB, Matt, Near, Mello and you! –

You must be D then. – He said in his monotonous voice, but his eyes gave him away.

Yes! And I have to tell you something! – She announced getting excited and making her childish self appear.

Ok, go on, D. – L Said still surprised.

I like you a lot L! And I know you like me too. – Rini, no D told him in a teasing mode, she used frequently when she has younger.

Wha… - For the first time he was speechless.

You know L that intuition sometimes is better than logic. – D left L to think about what happened.

L had a mental break down; he had to think about what just happened. First, Rini was indeed his first friend D, he had that theory but didn't think it was that possible, second she had told him she liked him. He thought about that possibility too, but did he really like her? Was he really in love with D? Just when he was thinking about those things a familiar song began to play:

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Yep, that was his actual situation, then what he thought might be his line played:

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

He was in love! And it took him 3 months and 6 days to figure it out. In his excitement he searched for D, to tell her his own feelings.

Hey D! – He said screaming, strange for him.

Yes, L – She said looking in his eyes.

I don't like you. – L said in his monotonous voice.

You don't? – D said at the verge of tears, she was sure about it.

I love you! – He screamed at the top of his longs and she smiled.

I love you too! – She said and both kissed.

That was their first kiss, for each one.

But they didn't know that a certain old man was watching them and he chuckled again.

I knew those two were going to fall for each other. – He said to himself, before leaving them alone.

That time, intuition defeated logic.


End file.
